I'd Do Anything
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Songfic. As if Scott and Shel broke up after Scott found out about her past and his regret.


Hey, I know I know it's Aaorn again, but I think this song fits perfectly with Scott and Shelby. It's happening like Scott and Shelby fought, broke up and never got back...but there's a surprise at the end! Also, I made a few of these scenes off. Although I'm getting copies of all the episoes, I haven't seen these in 2 years. YAY! A STORY WITHOUT MY OWN CHARACTERS:p  
Disclaimer: I don't own "I'd Do Anything", Aaron Carter and Gary Carolla do. Okay?  
  
Anything with 2 stars sorrouding it are the lyrics, if ther are two ~ around it than it's a flashback, nothing it's the present. This is  
  
This is told from Scott's POV...  
  
  
**I'd Do Anything... For You   
We've had our good times and bad   
baby love is sad **  
  
Scott sighed as he thought of him and Shelby in the seven months since he'd been at Horizon. She had been there when he had dreamt and been terrified and angry about Elaine, why couldn't he had been there for her?  
  
  
**I miss you girl   
Oh yes I do   
now that you're gone   
away   
It's hard for me to say   
I miss you girl   
oh yes I do **  
  
He had lied to himself. A lot, about Shelby. He had told himself he couldn't love her anymore, knowing so much about her past, even to her face. He couldn't miss her...could he?  
  
  
**I just want you to know   
that the love I have is real   
but girl I really want to show you how I feel**  
  
~~"I HATE you! Do you understand me?! I can't stand you! You're a fuckin' prostitute...you're no better than Elaine!" He yelled to her, turning away before he could see the tears of hurt and anger go down her face.~~ But now all's he wanted to do was hold her, but she knew but she thought he wanted.  
  
  
**Chorus- I'd Do Anything   
to be with you again**  
  
Scott thought about what he'd do just to be known as an "item" with SHelby Merrick.  
  
  
**just name the place and I will be there   
[oh I will be there] **  
  
We can go to the creek, Scott thought. "Come on, Shelby, meet me at the creek," was what he wanted to say.  
  
  
**oh tell me why can't I have the one I love   
just like the way it use to be**  
  
'I'm sorry, Shelby, really, just PLEASE let me show you the true way I feel!" Scott wanted to beg-and he would on his knees just to get the one he loved back.  
  
  
**I miss you all the time   
when you were mine   
I miss the way it felt so right   
how could I let the girl I loved   
slip right through my hands   
I can't get you off of my mind**  
  
Scott thought about the times where he and Shelby snuck out at night, and would do anything to see each other, even if it meant kitchen or shuns-they had their own special way of communicating. He regretted everything he ever said wrong to her, even before he found out about her past. How could he be so stupid??? Now she was all he thought about...  
  
  
**I just want you to know   
that the love I have is real   
but girl I really want to show you how I feel**  
  
Scott stood up and wiped the tears from his face and washed his face. THen he walked outside and looked around. A few trackers were out, and he reconized a few of them, although he rarely socialized with anyone outside of the CLifhangers and the counslers. He was going to ask Shelby-even beg or gravel if it was necessary-for forgiveness.  
  
[Repeat chorus part]  
  
  
**I just wanna make you happy   
I wanna make you understand **  
  
He saw Daisy and ran up to her. "Daisy, please help me, even though I know you're pissed right now. Please tell Shelby to meet me at the docks. Well, don't tell her it's me, just tell her someone wants to talk to her," Scott asked. Daisy glared at him. "FINE. But only because I'm thinking that what you're going to sya is going to help SHel. Not because I forgive you for being a naive pecker," She snarled. "Thanks," He said breathlessy and watched her run off. He hoped she understood his intentions.  
  
  
**I need you for my girlfriend   
until the very end   
oooooooohhhhhhhhhh **  
  
He hoped she understand that he NEEDED her. And he knew she needed him. He needed her as a friend, and girlfriend. He knew their love was everlasting and should never be ended. He KNEW it.  
  
  
**oh I miss holding hands and playing games   
I get chills when I hear your name***  
  
~~He had just yelled at Shelby. Now he instantly regretted it. But he couldn't let it show. But he already missed the flirtatious games they played. ~~  
  
Scott thought about when he heard Ezra and Daisy talking about Shelby, something she had said. He couldn't stand to hear her name without growing sad.  
  
  
**'cos I know   
it'll never be the same**  
  
"Even if she does forgive you you idiot," He started muttering to himself at the docks, "Nothing will be the same-she'll never respect you like she did again. She'll never trust you with her deepest secrets and thoughts. All because..." He stopped. He didn't know why he had blown up at her after he heard her past. Jealousy? Disgust? Scared?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
  
**I'd Do anything   
just to be with you   
I'll tell you that I love you if you want me to   
just call my name   
and I'll be there   
to show you how much I care**  
  
He heard leaves rustling behind him. He whirled around and saw her tear-strained face, her hurt eyes, and her untrusting glare. "YOU?! What do you want?" She cried, turning to leave. He ran up to her. "Please, Shelby, just listen. I love you, I swear to God I do I'd do anything to take back what happened...I-I miss you...I didn't mean to be so stupid, so cruel...I miss you, Shelby, please, believe me. I'll be there for you. If you want me to jump in that freezing water right now, I will. I'd jump throw a ring of fire and wouldn't feel as much pain as I do when I'm not with you. I hate myself for saying those things to you. I love you." He said, and when he realized he hadn't taken a breath since he had seen her beautiful face he breathed in and out deep, shaky breaths.   
  
Shelby looked him in the eye. "Believe me, Shelby, I do. I'd stab my self for every mean word I've ever said to you, even before the fight," He said softly.  
  
She looked at him. 'Can I trust him? Look at his eyes, they're like mine-deep and empty. But right now they are full of regret and love.' She thought.  
  
"Scott, I...I love you to." She said, and pulled him in to a kiss.  
  
  
  
There. I hoped you liked it;P. 


End file.
